MEH RANDOM ORGANIZATION XIII STORY!
by Happymystery12
Summary: Just what the title says. Please read and review, OR A SUGAR-HIGH ROXAS WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! Rated JIC.


_**This is pointless, random, and WEIRD.**_

Axel: Roxas, get back here with my flame rings!

Roxas: *sugar-high* Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope! *running around in circles until falls through the floor* Ow!

Axel: *sets Roxas on fire*

Roxas: AAAHHH!!!! IT'S DARK AND NOW I'M BURNING!!! HELP!!!!!

Demyx: *puts out Roxas's butt-fire*

Roxas: *climbs out of hole, then runs around Castle Oblivion like SpongeBob* I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!

Xaldin: *sees Roxas* Don't tell me he's sugar-high again.

Roxas: *looks at Xaldin* Ahoy there, Mr. Krabs! =D

Xaldin: ... (O)_(o)

Roxas: Here, have some sugar! *hands Xaldin a bag of sugar*

Xaldin: *eats the entire bag* Zoinks! And away! *runs around Castle Oblivion* Woohoo! Woohoo! Woohoo!

Axel: 0_0 What has Roxas done?? When Xemnas sees--

Xemnas: When Xemnas sees what, Axel?

Axel: S-Superior! Nothing. It's nothing.

Roxas: *comes up to Xemnas* Squidward! =D

Xemnas: *turns to Axel* Axel.

Axel: I didn't know about any of this!

Xaldin: Zoinks! And away! *still running around Castle Oblivion*

Xemnas: *sigh* I need a vacation... *leaves*

Roxas: Patrick! *turns to Axel* Here's some sugar! *hands Axel a bag of sugar*

Axel: (O)_(O) *eats the sugar and goes nuts* *running around laughing like Patrick*

Roxas: Patrick, wait! *holds out a fire-ring* You forgot your net!

Xaldin: *starts running around in circles* I'm the fastest thing alive!! Woohoo!!!

Xigbar: Everyone's going nuts!

Demyx: I'm still sane.

Xigbar: Thank you!

Axel: *gives Demyx sugar* Happy Birthday!

Demyx: (O)_(O) Ok then.... *eats the sugar* Ah, Inuyasha! *points at Xigbar, then gets out duct tape* *tapes Xigbar to a tree-shaped column*

Xigbar: No! *trying to break free*

Demyx: Haha! Into your face, penguin!

Roxas: I don't think we put you in charge! *turns to Axel* Did we?

Axel: *holding a clipboard* *shakes his head*

Xaldin: *pretending to be Rico from 'Penguins of Madagascar*

Xigbar: Everyone's crazy!! *breaks free and pulls out machine gun*

Axel: (O)_(O) And you call US crazy!

Roxas: Go Weegee! =D

Larxene: O_O What's going on?! =O

Roxas: Oh no, the Pikachu-ghost is angry! Run!!! =O

*everyone but Xigbar runs from Larxene*

Larxene: (O)_(o) What did I do?

Xigbar: You didn't do anything, everyone's sugar-high!

Axel: =B I'm ready! I'm ready! =D

Roxas: Let's sing the Campfire Song Song! =D

Axel: **Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along...**

Roxas: Bum, bum, bum!

Axel: *faster* **C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G Song! And if you don't think that we can sing faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along! ***even faster*** C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G Song! Patrick! =D**

Roxas: **Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R--**

Axel: Squidward!

Larxene: (O)_(O) .....

Axel: Good! **It'll help! It'll help! If you just sing along! ***breaks guitar*

Roxas: *slams drum on Axel*

Axel: *breaks out of drum* OH YEAH!!!

Larxene: (O)_(O) . . .

Axel: What?

Larxene: You're all crazy!

Roxas: Are not!

Larxene: Are too!

Xaldin: IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAR!!! BWAAAA!!!

Larxene: AAH! Get away from me crazies!

Xaldin: Here! Have some sugar! *hands Larxene sugar*

Larxene: Fine! *eats it* YAHOO!!! *jumping around* It's-a me, Mario!

Xaldin: Go Weegee!

Axel: *standing on a pedestal and holding a rope* *some accent* When you marooned me on that god-forsaken spit of land, you forgot one thing mate... I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow.

Roxas: Silence! I kill you!

Axel: Je-Fa-Fa... Dun-HAM... dot COM!

Roxas: Oh... get a life!

Axel: Go Weegee!

Xaldin: THAT'S MY LINE!!! *tackles Axel*

Roxas: I'm the fastest thing alive! *running around Castle Oblivion*

Larxene: Yahoo! *sees Xigbar* Bowser! Die!!! *violently kills Xigbar*

Xaldin: *revives Xigbar* Kill him again!

Xigbar: Wait, no!!

Larxene: DIE!!! *kills Xigbar again*

Xaldin: *revives Xigbar and forces him to eat sugar*

Xigbar: . . . *starts running around the castle* WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Larxene: I have saved Princess Peach! =D

Axel: Git-R-Done! =D

Roxas: I has a sammich in my head. =D

Xemnas: *appears* I'm back from my... *sees the chaos* I need another vacation. *disappears again*

Axel: Yahoo, it's-a me, Mario! =D

Larxene: It's-a an imposter! Die, Fake Mario! *tackles Axel*

Axel: No, I'm-a the real Mario!

Roxas: I believe I can fly!! *jumps off the balcony* *falls* Okay, we still can't do that...!

Axel: Aw, we can't fly?

Roxas: No.

Larxene: Aw!

Axel: Go Pikachu! Use your Thunder-bolt!

Roxas: Pika-CHU!! *pretends to shock Larxene*

Larxene: I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow! =D

Axel: Jack Sparrow, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!!

Larxene: Cap'n Sparrow never refuses a challenge, mate! You're on!

Axel: Go Pikachu!

Roxas: Pikachu! =3

Larxene: Go Meowth!

Xaldin: Meow, meow!

Axel: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

Larxene: Meowth, use Quick Attack!

(Axel wins.)

Axel: Yes!

Larxene: I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow. *walks away*

Xaldin: IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR!!! BWAAA!!!

Roxas: DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BWAAA!!!

Axel: BWAAA!!!

Larxene: BWAAA!!!

Xigbar: BWAAA!!!

Xaldin: BWAAA!!!

Axel: BWAAA!!!

Xaldin: BWAAA!!!

Roxas: BWAAA!!!

Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Xigbar, Xaldin: BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Castle Oblivion explodes from all the BWAAAAA's.)

Xemnas: *appears* Okay, this time, I'm back from my vacation! *sees the castle* YOU'RE ALL DEAD!!!!!

Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, Xaldin, Larxene: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*

Xemnas: ... *sigh* I really need a vacation... --;

_**I told you! I told you!**_

_**Please Read and Review! =3**_

_**Roxas: *still sugar-high* WOOP WOOP!!!!!**_


End file.
